This invention relates to a folding table of the kind having a table top formed by two table top halves hinged to each other along the center line of the table for folding together in the manner of a case, when the table is to be transported or stored, and for unfolding into a coplanar disposition to form the table top when the table is to be used. Each table top half, on its undersurface, carries a hinged leg assembly which can be positioned substantially flat against the undersurface when the table is folded and can swing out into an upright position to support the table top when the table is unfolded.
Folding tables of this kind should meet various requirements and the prior art is replete with different designs. For example, the table should be simple to unfold for setting up, and to fold for taking down. It should be as light in weight as possible, consistent with having sufficient rigidity when unfolded. These requirements are particularly important where, for example, the table is for use as a banquet table, and large numbers of such tables need to be set up and taken down at one time. Also, the table should be simple and economical to manufacture and should be simple and compact to transport and store.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folding table of the kind described which, to a large extent, meets the above requirements.